films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Railway
King of the Railway is a special released on DVD on September 2nd, 2013 in the UK and on DVD and Blu-Ray on September 17th, 2013 in the US. Plot One morning at Brendam Docks, Thomas and Percy are shunting, but not very carefully. Thomas biffs a truck into another, causing a crate to fall out. Inside is a suit of armour. Percy thinks it's alive and runs away, but Thomas stays and wonders why the suit of armour was there, and who it belonged to. Later, all the engines and Thomas' coaches were sent to the washdown. None of them know why, but Emily knows Spencer is coming, and James thinks a special visitor is arriving. The Fat Controller comes up, and tells all the engines that Sir Robert Norramby will be arriving back on Sodor from travelling the world. All the engines become very excited, and soon there are lots of preparations for the Earl's arrival. All the engines then gather at Knapford Station, and soon Spencer steams in bringing the Earl. The Fat Controller greets a very surprised Sir Robert Norramby, who gets confused about whom the party is for. Thinking it is for somebody else, he clambers back into his coach, and says goodbye to them all. He then mentions that he promised someone called Millie that he would be at the castle by 2:00, but none of the engines know who he is talking about. Later, Thomas is sent to Brendam Docks to pick up some more crates to take to the estate at Ulfstead Castle. When he arrives, a little blue bubbly French engine rolls up next to him. Thomas guesses this must be Millie, which she is. Millie explains that she had been locked up in her shed whilst the Earl was travelling, but she was now able to steam freely again. Sir Robert Norramby clambers aboard Millie’s coach, and thanks Thomas for helping him. He then mentions something about King Godred’s golden crown, leaving a rather puzzled Thomas. Later that night, Spencer returns back to Sodor and arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, saying that the Earl has asked for him again. He then has a slight argument about who is faster with Gordon, ending with a decision to race the very next day. When morning comes, the two engines begin their race. Gordon thinks it is unfair that he had a long line of coaches behind him, yet Spencer did not. Nevertheless he works hard and is just about to catch up to Spencer, when the streamlined engine turns off the mainline, saying he has special work to complete with the Earl. This leaves a very annoyed Gordon. Later, Percy was shunting at the docks, when he spies another engine. Mistaking it for Thomas, he jumps at it, causing the engine, Spencer, to jump. Percy asks what Spencer was doing, and he replies that he has taken the Earl to the docks for an important meeting with the dock manager. Later, Thomas finds Spencer at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Spencer denies that he has anything to do with the long line of trucks behind him, until the Earl tells him to couple up to the train. Thomas laughs, telling him he is being “really useful”. Spencer just groans. At Knapford Station, some of the engines are discussing why the Earl would want rails, and big heavy stones. They think there must be a new railway line, with a station. Suddenly, Toby rushes in, telling all the engines that Henry has burst his safety valve, and the Fat Controller wants Percy to take his heavy goods train to the Earl’s estate. Percy excitedly puffs off, leaving a rather confused group of engines. They all know Percy is not strong enough to pull a heavy train. At the docks, Percy pulls in to find James already at the front of the train. James says it is his train, and not Percy’s. As the two begin to argue, Thomas pulls in; telling them it is his train. The engines begin to argue, until the Fat Controller arrives, and explains that all three engines would have to pull the train. So the engines set off. They have a rough time with the troublesome trucks, especially steaming up Gordon’s hill. But they make it, and are soon heaving into the Earl’s estate. They are all surprised at what they see. The whole place looks like a building site and the engines cannot understand it. Thomas then sees Jack, who explains the Earl is helping to restore Ulfstead Castle. The engines now understand what he is doing, and are very excited. Then the Earl arrives, explaining that one truck was supposed to be dropped off at the Steamworks. None of the engines understand why, but they are very curious to find out. So they all decide to travel with the Earl to find out. At the Steamworks, the crate is lifted off the truck, to reveal a very old, rusty engine, who goes by the name of Stephen. The engines are amazed, and ask Stephen lots of questions. They then ask the Earl why Stephen had been brought to Sodor. The Earl explains he has a special job for him, but he warns them not to tell him just yet, as he may get a little too excited. When they return back to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas, Percy and James tell the rest of the engines all about him. The engines are thrilled, and they all want to meet Stephen. The next morning, as Henry’s safety valve is still faulty, he is taken to the Steamworks by Emily. Once they get there, they discover Stephen hanging from the ceiling. He explains he is having his undercarriage looked at. Just then, the rest of the Steam Team roll in and Stephen is very surprised that they all wanted to come and see him. He then tells stories of his past, about how he was the most reliable engine in his time, as well as being the fastest. He then goes on to say how he worked at some docks, and the mines. He then sighs, saying how modern engines are much faster than he is, and stronger. But nevertheless, he is happy to be fixed. After a while, Stephen's restoration was complete; all of the engines come to see him in his new paintwork and gleaming brass domes. But the Fat Controller isn't very happy seeing all of his engines not working. However, he then tells Thomas, Percy and James to return to Ulfstead Castle at once, as the Earl has another job for them. Thomas was excited, but he sees Stephen’s sad face. Thomas knows it's because Stephen doesn't have a job, and he wants to go and make him feel better. James warns him that the Earl said he wasn't supposed to tell Stephen about his special job, but Thomas decides to anyway. Stephen just laughs when Thomas tells him, but thanks him for cheering him up. The engines return to the castle, where they find that plenty of progress was being made. There are even rails leading inside the castle. Sir Robert Norramby is very pleased with the work, but there was still some work for the engines to do. They have to replace roof beams on the main castle building, by pulling a flatbed, known as the Traveller, which is very heavy. The engines have to work very hard together, but it was a big struggle. Meanwhile, Henry leaves the Steamworks after being fixed. Stephen wants to leave, but he doesn't know what his special job is; not even Victor or Kevin can tell him. At last Stephen can't wait any longer, and decides that he'll have to find his new job, and sets out at once to find it. Meanwhile, Gordon was out pulling the express, when Spencer steams up again, challenging him to another race. Gordon agrees, and the two set off. Gordon begins to edge ahead of Spencer, pleased that he may win. Suddenly, he spots something ahead of him on the tracks; it is Stephen, steaming slowly along. Gordon tries to stop. He slams on his brakes, finally slowing down, just in time. He tells Stephen to hurry up, but Stephen replies that he is travelling as fast as he can. Gordon groans as he watches Spencer race away, whilst he is stuck behind the slowest engine on Sodor. Back at Ulfstead Castle, the engines are still moving the giant structure. Percy wobbles slightly, causing spanners to fall down. James tells him off, leaving Thomas warning the two to pay attention. He pulls ahead too sharply, and it causes the roof beam to fall down, covering the place in dust. Nobody is hurt, but James’ lovely red paint is ruined. But the engines try again, and finally, the roof beams are all in place. Everybody is very relieved. Stephen however, arrives at the docks to look for work. Diesel and Paxton are shunting there, and Diesel tells Stephen that there is no work for him at all at the docks, and only modern engines should work there. Paxton tries to make amends by being friendly to Stephen, but he does not mind. He just sets off to find another job. He arrives at the Blue Mountain Quarry. He introduces himself to Luke, Skarloey and Rheneas, who let him pull some heavy trucks. Stephen however, only manages to pull one truck, and almost derails at a bend. Skarloey tells him that maybe the jobs here are not so good for him, but there was an old mine up at Ulfstead Castle. Stephen decides he will go and take a look. Back at Ulfstead, the Earl shows Thomas, Percy and James his collections of old artifacts that he collected from travelling the world. The engines are amazed, especially when they find out that Stephen is going to be the tour guide of the castle and grounds. The Earl tells the engines they can go and tell Stephen this and finally, James is given permission to go and have a wash. Whilst he is there, two speedy engines rush past him. They also race past Hiro, and Gordon and Spencer, who are racing again. The engines introduce themselves as Connor and Caitlin, who have come to Sodor to take passengers up to Ulfstead Castle. They challenge the two engines to a race, but both Gordon and Spencer come up with excuses about why they should not, knowing that they have no chance of winning. Stephen, meanwhile, rolls up to the bottom of the slope up to Ulfstead Castle. He is delighted to find the old mine, and quickly puffs towards it. But when he reaches the entrance, he finds it all blocked up. He is extremely disappointed and concludes that Thomas must have been wrong about him having a special job. Whilst this is going on, Sir Robert Norramby realises that there are some Troublesome Trucks that need to be taken away. Thomas and Percy offer to take them, but the Earl is not so sure; he is worried the train will be too heavy. But the two engines insist, and slowly push the trucks to the top of the hill. Suddenly, Percy shouts that there should be an engine at the front, but it is too late. The trucks pull the two engines down the hill, much too fast for the two tank engines to stop. Stephen is just backing up, when he hears the sound of the runaway train coming along his line. There is nothing he can do, except smash through the blocked entrance, which causes his funnel to fly off and rocks to fall down behind him, leaving him trapped. The trucks hit the fallen rocks and stop. Thomas and Percy are relieved, and slowly pull the trucks backwards, unaware of Stephen's incident. Later, Thomas goes to the Steamworks to tell Stephen the good news, but when he arrives, Stephen is not there. Victor apologises, saying he does not know where he is, so Thomas goes to find Percy and James. James tells Thomas he was silly for telling Stephen he had a job. The engines then all go out to look for him. Percy looks at the castle, but neither Jack nor Millie have seen Stephen. James searches at the docks, but Cranky says that he only saw him yesterday. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Thomas asks the small engines, but Luke explains about the trucks accident. Thomas is very worried. Deep, deep down inside Ulfstead Mine, Stephen is whistling for help. But after a while, he decides that help would not be coming, so he decides to try and find his own way out. He patrols all of the tunnels, but he keeps getting to dead ends. He feels very upset. He rolls back, but accidentally knocks into some rocks, causing a rock fall. Rocks tumble from the ceiling, and suddenly, Stephen spots an old wooden chest. Thinking it is junk, he bumps it out of the way. This made it open up, however, and inside was something that Stephen could not believe he had actually found. Next morning, Thomas, Percy and James all get up early and are about to go out and look for Stephen when Sir Topham Hatt arrives. He questions the engines on what they are doing, and they reply back by telling him about Stephen. Just as they are saying this, Sir Robert Norramby drives in, and asks if anybody has seen Stephen. In the end, the Fat Controller agrees to let Thomas, James and Percy go and look for Stephen. They start searching everywhere, with the help of Connor, Caitlin and the Sodor Search and Rescue crew. But no matter how hard they looked, they just could not find Stephen. Down in the mine, poor Stephen is running out of steam. As he rounds a bend, he suddenly realises that he is now back at where he had started, and had travelled in a big loop. He tries to steam back again, but he runs out of puff. Outside the mine, Percy suggests Thomas should go and look down the old track leading up to it. Thomas agrees and steams forwards. Just before the mine is some elevated track held by rotten wooden supports. Thomas is a little bit nervous when he steams over it. He reaches the end and finds the blocked tunnel. He sighs, knowing Stephen would not be down there. As he reverses, he suddenly spots Stephen's funnel. Thomas calls to Stephen, but Stephen does not respond, he does not have enough puff left. Thomas is about to steam away, when Stephen suddenly lets out a blast of his whistle. Thomas is extremely happy, and knows exactly what he needs to do. Thomas brings Jack down from the Castle, and to the mine. Jack quickly clears away the rocks blocking the entrance, and Thomas steams inside. He finds Stephen, and pulls him out to safety. Stephen is very happy, as is Sir Robert Norramby, Percy and James, who by this point had all arrived. Stephen is about to say something very important when suddenly the elevated section of track begins to collapse. Stephen is hanging off the broken end. Thomas pulls with all his might, but Stephen is still slipping. However, Jack comes along and pushes up with his bucket. Thomas finally manages to pull Stephen to safety. Soon, everybody is ready for the grand opening of Ulfstead Castle. Stephen arrives, with a shiny new funnel, and is greeted warmly by everybody. The Earl opens the castle, and tells everybody that whilst Stephen was in the mine, he discovered King Godred's Golden Crown which is a main artifact at the castle. Stephen, along with Millie, becomes a tour guide of the castle and the grounds and to end the occasion Connor and Caitlin are to race just like knights of old used to do. However, they persuade Spencer and Gordon to race too. They race off away from the castle. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Spencer *Hiro *Belle *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Diesel *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Victor *Luke *Millie *Annie and Clarabel *Jack *Kevin *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Stephen's Competitors (do not speak) *King Godred (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band (cameo) *The Engineer (cameo) *The Fireman (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) *The Dock Manager (mentioned) Locations *Knapford *Sodor Steamworks *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Brendam Docks *Ulfstead Castle *Ulfstead Mine *Vicarstown Bridge *Blue Mountain Quarry *Blondin Bridge *Maron *Gordon's Hill *Tidmouth Sheds *Shunting Yards *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Misty Island Tunnel *Vicarstown (mentioned) *The Mainland (mentioned) Gallery KingoftheRailwayUSDVDbackcover.png|US back cover KingoftheRailwayUSDVDdisc.png|US disc KingoftheRailwaytitlecard.png|Title card KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence1.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence2.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence3.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence4.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence5.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence6.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence7.png KingoftheRailwaytitlesequence8.png KingoftheRailway3.png KingoftheRailway4.png KingoftheRailway11.png KingoftheRailway12.png KingoftheRailway13.png KingoftheRailway14.png KingoftheRailway16.png KingoftheRailway17.png KingoftheRailway18.png KingoftheRailway21.png KingoftheRailway22.png KingoftheRailway24.png KingoftheRailway28.png KingoftheRailway30.png KingoftheRailway35.png KingoftheRailway40.png KingoftheRailway45.png KingoftheRailway46.png KingoftheRailway54.PNG KingoftheRailway55.PNG KingoftheRailway56.PNG KingoftheRailway57.PNG KingoftheRailway58.PNG KingoftheRailway59.PNG KingoftheRailway60.PNG KingoftheRailway62.png KingoftheRailway64.png KingoftheRailway65.png KingoftheRailway66.png KingoftheRailway67.PNG KingoftheRailway68.PNG KingoftheRailway69.PNG KingoftheRailway70.PNG KingoftheRailway71.PNG KingoftheRailway72.PNG KingoftheRailway73.PNG KingoftheRailway74.PNG KingoftheRailway75.PNG KingoftheRailway76.PNG KingoftheRailway77.PNG KingoftheRailway78.PNG KingoftheRailway79.PNG KingoftheRailway80.PNG KingoftheRailway81.PNG KingoftheRailway82.PNG KingoftheRailway83.PNG KingoftheRailway84.PNG KingoftheRailway85.PNG KingoftheRailway86.PNG KingoftheRailway87.PNG KingoftheRailway88.PNG KingoftheRailway89.PNG KingoftheRailway90.PNG KingoftheRailway91.PNG KingoftheRailway92.PNG KingoftheRailway93.PNG KingoftheRailway96.PNG KingoftheRailway95.PNG KingoftheRailway94.PNG KingoftheRailway109.png KingoftheRailway110.png KingoftheRailway111.png KingoftheRailway112.png KingoftheRailway113.png KingoftheRailway114.png KingoftheRailway115.png KingoftheRailway116.png KingoftheRailway117.png KingoftheRailway118.png KingoftheRailway119.png KingoftheRailway120.png KingoftheRailway121.png KingoftheRailway122.png KingoftheRailway123.png KingoftheRailway124.png KingoftheRailway125.png KingoftheRailway126.png KingoftheRailway127.png KingoftheRailway128.png KingoftheRailway129.png KingoftheRailway130.png KingoftheRailway131.png KingoftheRailway132.png KingoftheRailway133.png KingoftheRailway134.png KingoftheRailway135.png KingoftheRailway136.png KingoftheRailway137.png KingoftheRailway138.png KingoftheRailway139.png KingoftheRailway140.png KingoftheRailway141.png KingoftheRailway142.png KingoftheRailway143.png KingoftheRailway144.png KingoftheRailway145.png KingoftheRailway146.png KingoftheRailway147.png KingoftheRailway148.png KingoftheRailway149.png KingoftheRailway150.png KingoftheRailway151.png KingoftheRailway152.png KingoftheRailway157.png KingoftheRailway158.png KingoftheRailway159.png KingoftheRailway160.png KingoftheRailway161.png KingoftheRailway162.png KingoftheRailway163.png KingoftheRailway164.png KingoftheRailway165.png KingoftheRailway166.png KingoftheRailway167.png KingoftheRailway168.png KingoftheRailway169.png KingoftheRailway170.png KingoftheRailway171.png KingoftheRailway172.png KingoftheRailway173.png KingoftheRailway174.png KingoftheRailway175.png KingoftheRailway176.png KingoftheRailway177.png KingoftheRailway178.png KingoftheRailway179.png KingoftheRailway180.png KingoftheRailway181.png KingoftheRailway182.png KingoftheRailway183.png KingoftheRailway184.png KingoftheRailway185.png KingoftheRailway186.png KingoftheRailway187.png KingoftheRailway188.png KingoftheRailway189.png KingoftheRailway190.png KingoftheRailway191.png KingoftheRailway192.png KingoftheRailway193.png KingoftheRailway194.png KingoftheRailway195.png KingoftheRailway196.png KingoftheRailway197.png KingoftheRailway198.png KingoftheRailway199.png KingoftheRailway200.png KingoftheRailway201.png KingoftheRailway202.png KingoftheRailway203.png KingoftheRailway204.png KingoftheRailway205.png KingoftheRailway206.png KingoftheRailway207.png KingoftheRailway208.png KingoftheRailway209.png KingoftheRailway210.png KingoftheRailway211.png KingoftheRailway212.png KingoftheRailway213.png KingoftheRailway214.png KingoftheRailway215.png KingoftheRailway216.png KingoftheRailway217.png KingoftheRailway218.png KingoftheRailway219.png KingoftheRailway220.png KingoftheRailway221.png KingoftheRailway222.png KingoftheRailway223.png KingoftheRailway224.png KingoftheRailway225.png KingoftheRailway226.png KingoftheRailway227.png KingoftheRailway228.png KingoftheRailway229.png KingoftheRailway230.png KingoftheRailway231.png KingoftheRailway232.png KingoftheRailway233.png KingoftheRailway234.png KingoftheRailway235.png KingoftheRailway236.png KingoftheRailway237.png KingoftheRailway238.png KingoftheRailway239.png KingoftheRailway240.png KingoftheRailway241.png KingoftheRailway242.png KingoftheRailway243.png KingoftheRailway244.png KingoftheRailway245.png KingoftheRailway246.png KingoftheRailway247.png KingoftheRailway248.png KingoftheRailway249.png KingoftheRailway250.png KingoftheRailway251.png KingoftheRailway252.png KingoftheRailway253.png KingoftheRailway254.png KingoftheRailway255.png KingoftheRailway256.png KingoftheRailway257.png KingoftheRailway258.png KingoftheRailway259.png KingoftheRailway260.png KingoftheRailway261.png KingoftheRailway262.png KingoftheRailway263.png KingoftheRailway264.png KingoftheRailway265.png KingoftheRailway266.png KingoftheRailway267.png KingoftheRailway268.png KingoftheRailway269.png KingoftheRailway270.png KingoftheRailway271.png KingoftheRailway272.png KingoftheRailway273.png KingoftheRailway274.png KingoftheRailway275.png KingoftheRailway276.png KingoftheRailway277.png KingoftheRailway278.png KingoftheRailway279.png KingoftheRailway280.png KingoftheRailway281.png KingoftheRailway282.png KingoftheRailway283.png KingoftheRailway284.png KingoftheRailway285.png KingoftheRailway286.png KingoftheRailway287.png KingoftheRailway288.png KingoftheRailway289.png KingoftheRailway290.png KingoftheRailway291.png KingoftheRailway292.png KingoftheRailway293.png KingoftheRailway294.png KingoftheRailway295.png KingoftheRailway296.png KingoftheRailway297.png KingoftheRailway298.png KingoftheRailway299.png KingoftheRailway300.png KingoftheRailway301.png KingoftheRailway302.png KingoftheRailway303.png KingoftheRailway304.png KingoftheRailway305.png KingoftheRailway306.png KingoftheRailway307.png Category:Thomas and Friends specials Category:Specials